


Death by Robots

by Queen_nefertoot_toot



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Admiral Eridan Ampora, Empress Feferi Peixes, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horrorterror manipulation, M/M, Multi, Other, Premoniton, Violence, kissmissitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_nefertoot_toot/pseuds/Queen_nefertoot_toot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth is being attacked by Imperial drones sent to destroy the planet and everything on it. Or that's what everyone believes. Admiral Eridanus Ampora has something valuable and quite... black to recover before anything happens and he'll be damned if anything got in his way.</p><p>Sollux just wanted to get some goddamned SLEEP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Robots

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO READERS!!!!! !!!
> 
> This is a new project that has been bouncing around in my head. I hope you all enjoy it!!
> 
>  
> 
> In this AU Feferi is the new empress. Eridan is the Head admiral of the Alternian navy and General of the army.
> 
> Everyone is God Tier and trolls and humans live together on earth.
> 
> Depending on how much you guys like this chapter, i'll update it.

_Sollux struggled uselessly in the tight hold that grasped his thin neck. His eyes were black and with his fading vision, the last image that would be carved into his memory was the smug pompous and toothy grin of the sea dweller above him. Words he couldn't decipher over his burning fury floated uselessly around his head. Sweat gleamed off of Sollux’s skin and his cheeks flushed a mustard yellow from the lack of air. The sea dweller laughed, mirth and malice filling his violet eyes as he lifted the blown out Telepath over the edge of his colossal ship._

 

_“See ya never piss-blood.”_

 

_With this he released the smothering grip around Sollux’s throat and released him into the never ending dark expanse of space._

                                                ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“FUCK!” A loud ringing resounded within Sollux’s head as he sat up from his bed. Shaky breaths left him as his pair of blood pushers beat irregularly with adrenaline. It took him a few minutes to realize that the ringing in his ears was actually coming from the International Space and Aeronautics Society alarm. With a soft groan, Sollux forcefully pushed the remains of his night terror away and focused on the large mass of tiny red dots that began to descend from the exosphere into the thermosphere. The grey light that blinked on the bottom of the screen alerted him of a pester.

He was most definitely not in the mood.

Changing quickly out of his sleepwear, Sollux grabbed a small vial of mind honey just in case there was a fight with the new intruders.

Slipping from the tiny and dirty window of his hivestem, Sollux scaled the wall with practiced movements. Each kick and jump across the neighboring roofs and windows brought a minuscule amount of happiness. Sweat began to gather underneath his black shirt as the bright earth sun rose quickly. With a elegant yet risky back flip onto an adjacent store rooftop, Sollux pulled out one of his cellphones and turned it on. He was automatically bombarded with over 50 missed calls and over hundreds of text messages from various people. But mostly Karkat.

 

Sollux resisted the urge to roll his eyes and dialed the especially familiar number.

“Hey KK-” “SOLLUX!! YOU NOOK WRINGING, PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A TROLL. THE WORLD IS ENDING AND IT’S GOING TO BE ALL YOUR FAULT WHEN WE DIE IN THE MEANWHILE.” Karkat took in a sharp breath and Sollux knew that if he missed this chance to say something, he wouldn’t get another.

 

“Look KK, I had a dream about thith.”Sollux spat out quickly before jumping off the one story building. There was a slight pause before a crackling sound echoed through the line.

“What did you see?” Karkat’s voice was unusually quiet and soft. That meant he had changed location. At least he took this seriously.

“Well it thtarted off in the middle of a beautiful thpring day and I wath frolicking in flowerth and I wath okay and happy.”

“Really-”

“Of courthe not you IDIOT.”

“WELL TELL ME THE FUCKING DREAM YOU LUNATIC BECAUSE IF YOU WEREN’T AWARE WE ARE ABOUT TO BE TAKEN OVER BY ROBOTS AND IF WE’RE LUCKY WE’LL BE CULLE-”

“OKAY FINE jutht… thhut up and lithten. He wath in it.” Sollux let out a shaky breath as he paced in front of the still closed record store, whispering into the phone.

Sollux grew irritated at the numbing silence.

“...Eridan?” Sollux gave an incredulous huff.

“No Karkat. Why would it be the troll who has been terrorizing me throughout my entire existence-”

 

“I FUCKING GET IT CALM YOUR GYRATING GLANDS-” Karkat’s voice suddenly cut as a loud BANG sounded on top of Crocker co building.

Sollux looked up at the enormous red fork that towered every other building on earth and watched with shock as a prong began to crumble and fall.

 

“Holy thit.” Sollux stared in awe as a small figure began circling the fork at a high speed chasing a large- Fuck! “KK is that a-”

“Yeah, an imperial drone, and thats Dirk human wrecking shit up there in case you haven't gather-”

“No shit KK, so whatth the plan?” Sollux's eyes followed them with quick calcuations trying to figure what type of drones they were. They didnt _look_ like regular culling drones.

“OH, ‘HEY _KK_ OUR NEW LEADER, _WHATH_ THE PLAN?!’ I DON'T KNOW _THOLUCK_ , YOU TOLD ME I WASN'T THE APPOINTED LEADER SO I SHOVED MY _PLANTH_ UP MY UNDERUSED WASTE CHUTE , REMEMBER THAT?” Sollux closed his eyes and rubbed his nose in frustration.

 

“Im _tho thorry_ KK how totally ignorant and idiotic of me to believe that a great , future threhecutionner like you wouldn't be the leader of the entire semi free world-”

“SHUT YOUR FUCKING SPIT HOLE AND MEET US ON TOP OF CROCKER CORP, WE ARE MOVING OUT. JADE HUMAN SHOULD BE WAKING UP SOON BUT IN THE MEANWHILE WE NEED YOU TO USE YOUR _SHITTY BRAIN MAGIC_ TO COVER THE PLANET FROM THE SHIT DRONES. GOT THAT SCUM?”

 

Sollux was silent for a few seconds before responding.

“Yeth your angresty.”

“FUCK OFF.” A click came from the line and sollux sighed. He was most definitely going to need his honey. Sollux captchalogued his phone and began running in the direction of Crockercorp, closing his eyes before reaching-

 _Ouch. W_ hat the _FUCK_.

Alarmed, Sollux stopped running abruptly,almost falling on his face as he tried to reach for his powers once again. Focusing on his powers and ignoring the pain that almost ripped his skull in half , sollux began levitating, blue and red energy swirling around him blending into a bright violet and swathing his body almost completely like a blanket of electricity. Sollux flew directly up into the air, gritting his fangs in concentration as he spread his arms out to balance himself. The purple light grew larger and larger around him,moving as if the energy itself was alive.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Sollux suddenly yelled, light shooting from his body in all directions. The light fell onto the street and buildings covering every inch of the land around him. Sollux could feel the sweat fall from his scalp and fall into his shirt. The light expanded further and further moving quicker and quicker with speed the louder Sollux _screamed_ in pain.

 

Only a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!!!!!
> 
> See you next chapter hopefully!!


End file.
